


Podfic of Speranza's 'Movie Night'

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "So hey," Sheppard said, sliding his dinner tray onto the table, "can I ask you a favor?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555417) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> A short porny podfic as I'm embroiled in some longer works and needed a quick achievement hit to tide myself over. And I don't think anyone's recorded this one yet.

Length: ~ 11 min

[download or stream MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/llpduyv005ut4de/movie_night.mp3)

[download M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/545ymh73tw264e5/Movie_Night.m4b)

 

streaming option

[(at tumblr)](http://mific.tumblr.com/post/156524439825/podfic-of-speranzas-movie-night-mific)   



End file.
